


Beautiful

by Morgana_avalon



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_avalon/pseuds/Morgana_avalon
Summary: Glorfindel is lonely because Elrond and Erestor are lovers. Once Elrond learns of a painful event in Erestor’s life in Gondolin, the half-Elf takes charge.





	Beautiful

Beautiful

 

 

“I should take my leave now,” said Glorfindel, upon Erestor’s arrival in Elrond’s chambers. The half-Elf had invited him over for a game of chess and they were still far from finishing the game, but Erestor’s arrival signaled that the time had come for him to return to his own rooms.

 

Elrond shook his head and rubbed his temples. “You do not have to go.” It was beyond him why Erestor and Glorfindel just couldn’t get along. Though, truth be told, it was his lover who made it very clear that he couldn’t bear Glorfindel’s presence. He had tried coaxing his lover as to the reason why Erestor detested Glorfindel, but the advisor had refused to discuss the matter. He had let the issue rest, but now it was just the three of them left; it was time to address it once more.

 

Most Elves had already left for Aman and his sons were visiting Arwen and Estel in Minas Tirith, leaving them the sole three inhabitants of the once fair and busy Imladris. “Must this continue?”

 

The glare that Erestor gave him told the half-Elf that his question had angered his lover. Glorfindel rose from his chair and Elrond did the same, giving Erestor another pleading glance. He wanted both Elves to stay! He didn’t want Glorfindel to wander the corridors alone, as there was no one left that the warrior could turn to.

 

“If you wish for it, I will retire to my rooms,” said Erestor in an icy tone. The fact, that he hadn’t occupied them for centuries, and that they were probably a mess, mattered little to him. He preferred solitude over Glorfindel’s presence.

 

“Nay, *I* will leave.” Glorfindel gave Erestor a questioning look. For millennia, he had wondered why the dark-haired Elf hated him with such vengeance and had never found out the reason. He gave Elrond a rueful smile, as he would have loved to stay, but he then opened and closed the door behind him, giving Erestor what he wanted – his absence.

 

Instead of returning to his rooms, Glorfindel headed for the deserted Hall of Fire. In the old days, this room had been filled with Elves making merry, singing, feasting, and story telling. Now the Hall was dark and empty. Glorfindel sat down in the chair he used to occupy in the past. These days, Elrond no longer made use of the Hall, as it was too big for just the three of them. Releasing a strangled breath, he rested his hands idly in his lap. He couldn’t remember ever feeling this lonely before.

 

 

 

“This time I demand an explanation, Erestor. And it had better make sense!” Elrond gave his long-time lover a stern glance. He expected Erestor to retaliate in a similar tone, but instead of receiving the tirade he expected, Erestor lowered his eyes.

 

“Melethron?” Elrond advanced on Erestor and lifted the precious face, hoping the dark eyes would meet his. “What is this really about?” Elrond wrapped an arm around his lover and guided Erestor to the couch, where they sat down. Little things, like Erestor rearranging the folds of his robes, told Elrond that his lover was nervous. “Erestor? I do not understand. I thought that after being together for such a long time meant we no longer had any secrets from each other.”

 

Erestor leaned heavily against Elrond and rested his head against his lover’s shoulder. He closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. Even after all these millennia, Elrond’s mere presence was enough to calm his nerves and soothe him. Elrond’s hand settled atop of his, and the half-Elf’s long fingers caressed his skin. “I love you, Elrond.”

 

“I never doubted you did, Erestor.” Elrond thought back to the first time he and Erestor had met. Ereinion had brought Erestor to their encampment to counsel him in those last hours before facing Sauron. Erestor’s dark beauty had taken his breath away and for Elrond, it had been love at first sight. Although the attraction had been instant, Elrond hadn’t approached Erestor until they had settled down in Imladris. He would never forget the surprise in the brown eyes when he had told Erestor he wished to court him. It had almost seemed like Erestor didn’t think anyone could be interested in him in a romantic way. It had taken Elrond years to convince him to give him a fair chance and many more years until Erestor allowed him to address him intimately. He would never forget the look full of disbelief Erestor had given him when he had called him fair that very first time.

 

But then Galadriel and Celeborn had visited Imladris, offering him their daughter’s hand in marriage. Erestor had been the first to point out how such an alliance would benefit Imladris and the dark-haired Elf had offered to step back. Elrond had scolded him for giving up so easily -- had yelled at him that *he* didn’t plan to give up on their love. But in the end, logic had prevailed, and when he had met Celebrían for the first time, he had realized that she was kind and loving. So, the marriage had taken place, banishing Erestor to a place deep within the shadows.

 

But even during his marriage to Celebrían, Elrond hadn’t stopped loving Erestor. The half-Elf had sought out his secret love throughout the centuries, and as Erestor loved him back, they had continued to physically express their love. To this very day Elrond didn’t know if Celebrían had ever found out. If she had, she had never called him on his behavior. They had been happy and he had loved her even more after she had given him three wonderful children, but his heart had always belonged to Erestor.

 

Then the day of the attack had come, forever dimming his wife’s inner light. Her decision to leave for Aman had been hard on their children and on Elrond as well, but the half-Elf had found comfort in Erestor’s arms after his wife had departed. Erestor had been there for him in every possible way. The ebony-haired Elf had held him during the night, when he had suffered gruesome nightmares because of his wife’s cruel fate. Erestor had surrendered to his every whim in the bedroom, and Elrond often regretted taking his lover roughly when his emotional pain had gotten the better of him. He had always apologized later, and Erestor had always forgiven him. Their bond had tightened even further.

 

Elrond knew from personal experience that Erestor was a loving and forgiving person, but his lover’s attitude toward Glorfindel vexed him.

 

“Elrond? Where are you with your thoughts, melethen?” Erestor grew worried, seeing the distant expression in Elrond’s eyes. The half-Elf was lost in thought, but still continued to rub his fingers. “I apologize for being rude earlier,” he whispered, lowering his eyes once more.

 

“Why? Why do you act toward Glorfindel in that way?” Elrond shifted on the couch and studied Erestor’s face. The eyes revealed remorse and asked for forgiveness. “It is not me you should apologize to.”

 

“Why couldn’t he have sailed for Aman with the others?” Erestor’s voice was barely audible.

 

“You know why. He does not want us to be here all alone. He has been Imladris’ guardian for many millennia and he still feels it is his duty to protect us.” Elrond wondered if he would ever find out why Erestor barely tolerated Glorfindel’s presence. “Do you wish to go to bed, Erestor?”

 

Erestor felt relieved now that Elrond didn’t pressure him into discussing Glorfindel further. They had done so, many times in the past and he had always refused to share his thoughts with his lover in this matter. “I would like that.”

 

“Then come to bed with me, melethron.” Elrond rose from the couch and pulled Erestor with him. He guided his lover to the bed, where he undid the clasp that held Erestor’s formal robes in place. The heavy fabric pooled around his lover’s feet and Elrond gestured for him to step away from them. “Raise your arms.” Elrond pulled the undershirt over Erestor’s head and dropped it onto the floor where it joined the robes.

 

Erestor raised his hands and placed the palms against Elrond’s face. “I love you.”

 

Elrond merely smiled and unbuttoned his robes. A moment later, he stepped out of them and quickly disposed of his under tunic. Both Elves were naked now and hungrily stared at each other. “Will you make love with me tonight?”

 

Erestor nodded once and curled his fingers around Elrond’s wrist, pulling his lover onto their bed. They had been lovers for millennia, and knew each other’s bodies intimately. Erestor’s caresses soon had Elrond moaning, and when he gently eased the half-Elf onto his back, Elrond obeyed most eagerly.

 

Elrond seductively smiled at his lover and pulled Erestor atop of him. The need for words disappeared as their lips locked. Erestor’s fingers moved down his chest until they encountered the first hard nipple.

 

Rubbing the nub of flesh between his fingertips, Erestor took his time kissing Elrond. The half-Elf always appreciated a long and thorough foreplay. Elrond parted his legs and Erestor knelt between his lover’s thighs, running his fingertips down the muscular limbs. Giving Elrond a wicked grin, Erestor released his lover’s lips and kissed his way down the toned chest until they encountered the proof of his lover’s desire for him. The half-Elf’s erection already leaked droplets of pre-ejaculate and twitched against his tongue.

 

Elrond buried his hands in Erestor’s hair, massaging the scalp. He trembled beneath his lover’s expert ministrations and bucked when Erestor’s tongue touched the tip of his throbbing shaft. “More…”

 

Erestor licked around the head, and then softly blew against the enflamed tip. Elrond squirmed beneath him and Erestor closed his lips around his lover’s weeping flesh. Elrond bucked harder, forcing him to take in more. Erestor relaxed his throat muscles and allowed Elrond to do as he pleased. The half-Elf buried himself time and time again in his heat and Erestor stroked the base, whilst his other hand drifted lower to touch his lover’s opening.

 

Elrond purred, feeling that first, tentative touch delivered to his most secret place and parted his legs further to give his lover easier access. His testes were heavy and they tightened, signaling his impending release.

 

Sensing his lover was close to release, Erestor doubled his efforts to bring Elrond to completion. He carefully slid one finger inside and searched for the nub inside his lover’s body that would catapult Elrond toward orgasm.

 

Elrond tightened his hold on Erestor’s head and impaled his lover’s mouth on his erection, thrusting upward at the same time. “Erestor!” He screamed out his lover’s name, climaxing whilst Erestor manipulated that sensitive gland deep inside him. Oh, Erestor knew him so well!

 

Hot cream splashed against the back of his throat and Erestor swallowed every drop of Elrond’s release. The grip on his head was painful, forcing him to remain in place, but he allowed it. Slowly, Elrond relaxed beneath him and the hands slipped down onto the mattress, finally letting go.

 

“You always undo me…” Elrond’s words ended in a soft purr.

 

Erestor let the softening member slip from his lips and cleaned his lover’s organ with feline licks. Lifting his eyes, he searched Elrond’s. He was still hard and wondered if the half-Elf would indulge him tonight. “I can bring myself to orgasm if you are too tired to receive me.”

 

“Oh, by all means, have your wicked way with me, but do not expect me to do any work.” His climax had left him feeling lazy and satiated. “I long to feel you inside of me, but…”

 

Erestor chuckled. “Let me roll you onto your stomach, then.” Elrond’s purrs became louder, telling him his lover approved.

 

Aided by Erestor, Elrond rolled onto his stomach. He wiggled his ass -- presenting his lover with a challenge -- and then pushed deep into the feather mattress.

 

Erestor reached for the oil, which they always kept on the nightstand and dipped a finger into the liquid. Straddling Elrond’s thighs, he used one hand to part the firm buttocks. The oiled finger settled at the half-Elf’s opening, teasingly rubbing the guardian ring.

 

Elrond closed his eyes in bliss and concentrated on the feel of Erestor’s finger, gently opening him up. He involuntarily thrust into the feather mattress, as his lover’s manipulations had made him hard once more.

 

Correctly reading his lover’s body language, Erestor forced himself to go slowly. His own body screamed for release, but Elrond was in the mood to be taken leisurely. Removing his finger, he added more oil and returned with two. Scissoring and moving them inside Elrond’s passage, he made certain not to touch his lover’s prostate. He didn’t want Elrond to come due to his fingers manipulating him.

 

“Three…” whispered Elrond, his voice muffled as his face rested amidst several pillows. He felt relaxed, and ready for Erestor, but he savored these moments, in which his lover paid him such loving attention.

 

Erestor obliged Elrond and returned with three fingers. Mimicking a thrusting motion, they pistoned in and out of his lover’s body. “Are you ready for me?”

 

Elrond nodded against the pillow. He extended his arms and reached for the headboard. The once massive headboard now sported delicately carved bars, giving him something to hold onto whilst Erestor claimed him.

 

Erestor placed his hands on the mattress on either side of Elrond’s body and drew in a deep breath, lowering himself atop his lover. His cock twitched and pressed against his lover’s slick opening, already trying to inch inside.

 

Elrond tightened his fingers around the bars and bit into the pillow. No matter how much time and care Erestor took to prepare him, the penetration always was uncomfortable. He forced himself to push back, enabling Erestor to slide inside more easily.

 

“Oh…” Erestor threw back his head. “It does not matter how many times I take you, melethen, you are always so tight!”

 

Elrond grinned into the pillow and mentally prepared himself for that first thrust. Erestor didn’t disappoint him and sharply hit his prostate with his first stroke. “Ai…” The pillow muffled the sound, but Erestor’s chuckle told him his lover had heard.

 

Erestor set a slow and punishing rhythm, sliding inside, completely pulling out, and then thrusting inside again. He paced himself, wanting their lovemaking to last.

 

Now that his lover was holding back, Elrond realized he was in for a long pounding and his fingernails clawed at the bars with every wicked thrust. His hard shaft rubbed against the silken sheet, causing a delicious friction.

 

Erestor howled his ownership the moment he found release in Elrond’s body. Burying himself with one last vicious thrust, his lips found the soft skin of Elrond’s throat and he marked the half-Elf, savoring the waves of ecstasy rushing through him. Suddenly, Elrond’s inner muscle clenched his unloading shaft, making him pant hard. Unable to support himself any longer, he collapsed atop of Elrond, involuntarily driving himself deeper inside the contracting passage.

 

Elrond groaned, feeling Erestor’s teeth breach his skin. “Oh… Melethen!” He looked at Erestor from over his shoulder. The normally chocolate brown eyes had turned the deepest black he had ever seen.

 

“Want me… to stay… like this?” Panting softly, Erestor rubbed himself against his lover’s back and buttocks.

 

“Aye, just a little longer.” They would clean themselves up after Erestor’s member had softened and then go to sleep. Elrond lowered his head back onto the pillow and purred.

 

Erestor stayed inside his lover until his member softened. His organ slipped from the slick passage, and Erestor rolled off of Elrond. The two Elves went into the bathroom to clean up and quickly changed the sheets on the bed. Drained, they cuddled up to each other, re-establishing the close contact and Erestor hugged his lover tight. Nuzzling the half-Elf’s neck, he closed his eyes, feeling sated. “I will always love you, melethron.”

 

All Elrond was capable of was releasing an agreeing grunt. He was already on his way to reverie and the feel of Erestor so close to him would ensure he had some very interesting dreams tonight.

 

 

 

Elrond woke hours later because Erestor was moving about in his sleep. His lover had fallen asleep in his arms, hugging him back, and had apparently grown aroused again, as Erestor’s erection pressed against his stomach. “Not again,” Elrond chuckled, sleepily. “Tomorrow.” He was about to go back to sleep when Erestor began to mumble in his sleep.

 

“Take me… Make me yours…”

 

Elrond raised an eyebrow when Erestor unexpectedly began to hump him. “Tomorrow, melethen.” They would make love again tomorrow. But, Erestor hadn’t heard him and the other Elf continued to whisper.

 

“Possess me… Make me scream your name… Oh, Glorfindel!”

 

Elrond’s eyes widened in surprise – maybe even shock. /Not my name? But Glorfindel’s? Is that it? Is that the reason why he avoids Glorfindel? Because he is attracted to him?/

 

Elrond’s initial shock gradually wore off as he realized the possibilities his lover’s involuntary admission presented him with. /Oh, Erestor… I believe it is time you faced your feelings for Glorfindel./ The thought of Glorfindel making Erestor scream excited him, and made him grin. /I know what I have to do./ He would put his plan into action tomorrow.

 

 

 

 

Erestor blinked, his eyes still full of sleep. He felt strangely chilled, and looking about he realized that he was alone in bed. Elrond had left their warm nest without him noticing it. But then again, their love play had left him drained last night. He rolled onto his back and stared at the stars painted onto the ceiling. He was very fortunate to have a lover like Elrond who indulged him – who allowed him to act freely in the bedroom. When they had first made love, it had been awkward. Hands, feet, noses and tongues had ended up in all the wrong places when Elrond had tried to guide them in their lovemaking. Things had changed after Erestor had taken control in the bedroom. The fact that he was able to lead their love play had left him dazed for weeks, but it had built his courage and self-confidence. Throughout the years he had grown accustomed to being the on top, knowing Elrond preferred for them to make love in that way.

 

Pushing himself into an upright position, Erestor bowed his head. Elrond was right; he did owe Glorfindel an apology, but that meant spending more time in the golden-haired warrior’s presence and that thought alone caused him to panic. Ever since Glorfindel had joined Elrond’s household he had lived in a constant fear. His feelings for Glorfindel were deep and old, and he had tried burying them, but he had failed. Whenever the fair Elf was close, his heart beat madly in his chest and his member hardened. /Elrond can never find out./ His greatest fear was hurting Elrond’s feelings.

 

Erestor dragged himself out of bed and headed for the bathroom. The fact that his lover might insist he apologized to Glorfindel worried him. Surely, Elrond wouldn’t push him that far, would he?

 

 

 

“Good morning, Glorfindel!” Elrond found the blond warrior in the Hall of Fire, after searching most of the Homely House. “What are you doing here?” The Hall looked neglected, and seeing Glorfindel seated in the chair next to the head of the table, on the right side – where the Captain had always sat – caused the half-Elf to grow melancholy.

 

“Is it morning already? Forgive me, I did not notice.”

 

The eyes that met Elrond’s gaze were red-rimmed and heavy with emotion. The half-Elf quickly advanced on his friend and sat down. “What ails you, mellonen?” Worried for his friend’s well-being, he placed a hand on Glorfindel’s arm, rubbing the skin through the fabric of the silk shirt. “Did you stay here all night?”

 

“Aye, I did.” Glorfindel closed his eyes and rested the back of his head against the comfort of the chair. “Maybe I should sail for Aman, Elrond. I wanted to stay here to watch over you and Erestor, but all I do is anger him. Why? Why does he hate me? It was not like that in the beginning.”

 

Elrond’s eyebrow inched higher. “It was not?” This was new to him. “But Erestor has treated you this coldly since the very first day.”

 

“The first day that I joined your household, aye. But he was not so cold and angry when we lived in Gondolin.” Glorfindel opened his eyes and the warrior gave Elrond a smile filled with sorrow.

 

“Gondolin? I did not know…” Elrond paused to gather his thoughts. Looking Glorfindel in the eye, he asked, “What was Erestor like when you met for the first time?”

 

“Erestor was one of King Turgon’s advisors. Still young, I believe, but Turgon already valued Erestor’s advice.” A smile appeared on his features, reliving happier times. “He was rather shy when he addressed me first, but he tried to hide his nervousness. His eyes were kind, his questions showed interest in my person and I liked talking to him.”

 

“What changed that?” Elrond’s eyes narrowed; he had never expected to learn new things about his lover! Erestor had never mentioned counseling Turgon to him!

 

“I do not remember,” offered Glorfindel, apologetically. “My memory is not what it used to be.”

 

“Try to remember,” insisted Elrond, squeezing Glorfindel’s arm. “Go back to your first encounter. Did anything out of the ordinary occur?”

 

Glorfindel closed his eyes once more, trying to remember. “We talked for a while and Erestor asked if I wanted to join him for a walk in the gardens.” Glorfindel’s brow knitted with concentration. “I was about to accept, but then Ecthelion appeared, reminding me that we were to spar that eve. This struck me as odd, as I could not remember making such an appointment. I assumed it had slipped my mind and excused myself.”

 

Elrond blinked. “How did Erestor react?”

 

“Disappointed… Though, he tried hard not to show it.” Glorfindel’s eyes opened and he drew in a deep breath. “He was not as vicious back then as he is today.”

 

Elrond shook his head. “Vicious is not a word I would use to describe Erestor.” Seeing Glorfindel’s cynical expression, he asked, “Did he try to approach you again after that?”

 

“Elrond, this happened long ago and I find it hard to remember things which happened before my death.”

 

“I regret pressuring you, but I must.” Elrond was growing convinced that Erestor had tried to befriend Glorfindel. Maybe Erestor had even tried courting him – but unsuccessfully. He knew his lover well enough to realize that being rejected by Glorfindel would have stung sharply. Was that it? Was Erestor making the warrior pay for rejecting him millennia ago? He repeated his question. “Did he approach you a second time?”

 

Frustrated that Elrond was pushing the matter, Glorfindel’s first reaction was to jump to his feet and leave. But then, realization dawned. Maybe Elrond knew why Erestor’s demeanor had changed like that? Closing his eyes once more, his mind traveled back in time. “Aye, he did. He came to the training grounds one day and asked me to teach him to defend himself. He had even brought a sword with him. His request surprised me; why would a royal advisor need to defend himself? There were always guards close to protect the King’s confidants.”

 

“Did you agree to teach him?”

 

“I was about to, but then Ecthelion called out to me. We had been sparring, you see, and he wanted to continue.” Another frown, deeper this time, surfaced on Glorfindel’s face. “Ecthelion… Ecthelion and I were friends, but he always wanted more. He made a point of kissing me right then and there, in front of everyone. I was furious with him for doing that, but could not reprimand him in public. I waited until we were alone and then I told him that I did not appreciate it that he tried to stake his claim in public.”

 

Elrond sucked in his breath. “I always assumed Ecthelion and you were lovers!”

 

Glorfindel’s eyes sought out Elrond’s and he firmly shook his head. “Ecthelion wanted everyone to believe that. He wanted my potential lovers to grow discouraged and to realize that they did not stand a chance to win my love.” His next admission was hard on him. “I think Ecthelion used me to further his position at Turgon’s court. I was popular with the King and Turgon would often invite Ecthelion to sit with us because he did not want to keep me apart from my lover. I once tried telling Turgon that Ecthelion was not my lover, but he merely chuckled, telling me not to feel embarrassed, but to be proud instead.”

 

Elrond finally began to understand some of Erestor’s motives for shunning Glorfindel. “Did it ever occur to you that Erestor was attracted to you and wanted to spend time with you?”

 

Glorfindel gulped. “What?”

 

“He was trying to get your attention, Glorfindel. To this day, he is no good with a sword. He simply has no talent for it. He was making himself very vulnerable by asking you to train him.”

 

“That cannot be.” Glorfindel’s features contorted; Elrond must have reached the wrong conclusion!

 

Elrond coughed, clearing his throat. “I do not know what happened to cause Erestor to act so coldly toward you, but it might be that he did not react well to being rejected.”

 

“Rejected? I never rejected him!” Glorfindel banged his fist onto the table, but then he calmed again, realizing Elrond might have discovered part of the truth. “But it might have felt like that to him.”

 

“Exactly. Glorfindel, Erestor is a complex being, but he is not as complicated as he might seem to you. He has been hurt in the past.” He raised a hand, seeing Glorfindel was about to protest. “Maybe not by you, but hearing and seeing Ecthelion claim your love must have hurt him. Maybe, at first, he thought he still had a chance with you.”

 

“Erestor and Ecthelion never got along.” Glorfindel leaned in closer until his brow almost touched Elrond’s. “That is an understatement,” he said, correcting himself. “They disliked each other. Ecthelion always gave Erestor the cold shoulder and made patronizing remarks.”

 

Elrond’s eyes widened in understanding. “Glorfindel, did it ever cross your mind that Ecthelion felt threatened?”

 

“Threatened? Elrond, have you finally lost your mind or…?” What was going in his friend’s mind? Glorfindel simply didn’t understand. “Why would Ecthelion feel threatened by Erestor?”

 

“It makes sense if you look at it closely. Ecthelion sensed Erestor’s interest in you and acted. He was determined to make everyone believe that you were his. He treated Erestor coldly and kissed you in public.”

 

Glorfindel shrugged his shoulders once. Looking at it in that way, it did make sense. “But even *if* Erestor was in love with me back then, that love has long turned to hate.” Oh, if only he had realized Erestor’s feelings back then! He might have told Ecthelion off more forcefully. He didn’t know what would have happened between Erestor and him, but things might have developed differently.

 

“That is where you made another mistake in your thinking.” Elrond leaned back and studied Glorfindel extensively. “I believe Erestor still desires you. It is the very reason why he lashes out at you.”

 

“But… I thought that… Erestor and you… you are lovers… or not?” Dumbfounded, Glorfindel stared at his friend.

 

“There are many different kinds of love,” mused Elrond. “And they differ greatly.”

 

“Elrond? Please make sense.” Glorfindel had seldom felt this confused!

 

“I *know* that Erestor loves me -- unconditionally. He is devoted to me and I know he would die for me if the act would save my life. He was even prepared to sacrifice his love when Celebrían entered my life, but I would not have it.”

 

Glorfindel sighed in relief. “Good, for a moment I thought…”

 

“That I would feel like Erestor was being unfaithful to me by loving you?” Elrond smiled, reassuringly, seeing Glorfindel’s shocked expression. “As I said before, there any many kinds of love and they can co-exist. The fact that he has feelings for you does not mean he no longer loves me. If you think about it, you will realize that he loved you long before he fell in love with me.”

 

Glorfindel forced himself to remain calm and to think rationally, like Elrond. Pushing his emotions aside, he asked, “Let us assume you reached the correct conclusions and that he has feelings for me, then why does he act like he detests the mere sight of me?”

 

“There are several possible explanations for that. I will find out why he acts the way he does.” Elrond rose from his chair, extended his hand, and pulled Glorfindel to his feet with him. “Come to my chambers when Ithil makes her first appearance in the sky. I will hide you on the balcony and you won’t reveal yourself until I tell you so.”

 

“But Erestor…”

 

“Erestor will behave.” Elrond nodded once. If he had reached the right conclusion, there was still hope for them – for all three of them.

 

 

 

“Elrond, are you certain that this is the right thing to do?” Glorfindel felt ill at ease now that the half-Elf had directed him onto the balcony.

 

“I am,” replied Elrond in a determined voice.

 

“But this is not fair toward E--”

 

Glorfindel’s sentence was cut short because Elrond resolutely pushed him onto the balcony. The half-Elf then quickly dropped the curtains, so Erestor couldn’t see that someone was outside.

 

“Erestor…” Elrond turned around; his senses easily detecting his lover’s presence.

 

Glorfindel sucked in his breath and told himself not to move, as he didn’t want Erestor to find him. That would not go well with the temperamental advisor!

 

Erestor’s eyes narrowed with suspicion. Something about Elrond struck him as odd, but then he reminded himself that this was his lover – his mate. /Is this still about Glorfindel?/ He had made himself scarce during the day, managing to avoid running into the warrior and his lover. /I should have known he would want to continue our discussion./ But Erestor wasn’t in the mood for it.

 

“I missed your company during the day, melethen, “ said Elrond, gesturing for Erestor to join him at the dinner table. “I took it upon myself to prepare dinner. At times, I wish we had stopped some of the servants from leaving so soon.”

 

Erestor seated himself opposite Elrond, still feeling on guard, though he couldn’t quite explain his discomfort. “It looks delicious. You outdid yourself.” But in truth he hardly noticed the food. His attention was solely directed at Elrond.

 

“I wish to speak with you, Erestor.” Elrond gave his lover his most stern look – the one he gave Erestor when his lover had gone too far.

 

Erestor recognized that expression and prepared himself for an argument. “Then speak.”

 

“I talked to Glorfindel this morn and he told me something very interesting. It appears you resided in Gondolin for a while, acting as King Turgon’s advisor. You never mentioned this to me.” Elrond prepared himself for a verbal sparring. Erestor wouldn’t admit to anything easily and he would have to push his lover to the limit.

 

Nervously, Erestor swallowed hard. “I did not think it was of any interest to you.” He had been lucky that Glorfindel had never mentioned their life in Gondolin until now; he had wondered when Elrond would learn that little tidbit.

 

“On the contrary,” said Elrond, pouring Erestor some wine. “I find it fascinating. Do you know why?” The hand that accepted the goblet trembled – minutely, but Elrond still noticed it. His lover was nervous – close to panicking actually.

 

On the balcony, Glorfindel moved as close as possible, as he wanted to hear every word they said.

 

Erestor sipped the wine and almost spat it out again. Elrond had selected one of Imladris’ oldest and most potent ones. He quickly put it down. Elrond was waiting for him to reply, and Erestor knew he had no choice but to play the game. “Nay, why?” Beneath the table, his fingernails buried themselves in the ancient wood.

 

“Glorfindel told me you acted differently back then. That you tried to befriend him. But that never happened, did it?”

 

“Gondolin was attacked and –“

 

“Don’t give me that!” Elrond rose from his chair and glared at his lover. “Answer the question!” He had seldom addressed Erestor in this manner and he wasn’t sure how his lover would react.

 

“It never did,” whispered Erestor, quickly lowering his eyes to escape Elrond’s furious glare.

 

Elrond calmed himself and sat down again. “Erestor, what happened between Ecthelion and you?” Now that he was certain that his lover would confide in him, his tone changed and he placed his hand on Erestor’s, rubbing the long fingers.

 

“What do you know of Ecthelion?” Erestor did his best to hide his panic, but knew he was doing poorly.

 

On the balcony, Glorfindel’s fingers clawed at the heavy velvet; he was tempted to push the curtains aside and to show himself, but he realized Elrond had done the right thing by telling him to hide here. He would never find out the truth otherwise.

 

“I know Ecthelion disliked you enough to make certain you were seldom alone with Glorfindel.” Elrond was treading on thin ice, but he had to follow his instincts.

 

Erestor’s eyes widened in surprise and he brought his goblet to his lips, almost downing the wine in one go. “Why are you bringing this up now?”

 

“There are only the three of us left, Erestor. Don’t you think it is time to burn those bridges and to do away with the past? Doesn’t the present and future hold more interest to you?” Erestor remained quiet, forcing Elrond to continue. “Tell me, why did Ecthelion dislike you?”

 

Erestor closed his eyes so he didn’t have to look at Elrond when revealing a truth he had wanted to hide forever. “Ecthelion knew I was in love with Glorfindel.”

 

Glorfindel’s fingers tightened in the curtains. Elrond had been right!

 

Elrond nodded, encouragingly. “Why don’t you tell me the whole truth, Erestor? Don’t you think I deserve to know?” He wished the brown eyes would open so Erestor could see the love in his gray ones.

 

“The whole truth?”

 

“Aye.” Elrond left his chair and moved around the table. He sat down on the armrest of Erestor’s chair and placed a finger beneath his lover’s chin, lifting the face and watching the eyes hesitantly open. “What happened in Gondolin?”

 

Defeated, Erestor gave Elrond a look full of despair. “I fell in love with Glorfindel the first time I saw him. There was so much life, love and zest in him that I could not take my eyes off of him. Everything about him was perfect.”

 

Surprised, Glorfindel listened to Erestor’s words, wishing the advisor would continue.

 

“I tried approaching him, but I was very young and naive.” Erestor leaned into the touch and rubbed his cheek against Elrond’s fingers as if begging forgiveness from his lover. “Every time I tried to approach Glorfindel, Ecthelion would appear, demanding his time and attention. Then, one day, I sought out Glorfindel on the training grounds. Ecthelion kissed him, clearly making his point. Until then, I had hoped Glorfindel’s heart was still free, but seeing Ecthelion claim his lips made me realize that I stood no chance. I did not want to meddle in their love and no longer approached Glorfindel. Ecthelion however, used every opportunity to demonstrate that Glorfindel was his. He sought me out more than once.”

 

“Ecthelion?” Elrond saw his conclusions confirmed, but also realized there was more to come.

 

“Aye, Ecthelion.”

 

Glorfindel pushed the curtain aside and peeked inside. Erestor’s face showed suffering and regrets and made him feel guilty for not having noticed Erestor’s feelings in the past.

 

“Ecthelion told me in very clear terms that I was not to meddle in his affairs; that Glorfindel had no interest in a mere advisor -- an Elf, who could not even wield a sword and defend his house in times of war.”

 

“Erestor, why does it seem to me that Ecthelion and you…?” There was something he couldn’t put his finger on, which eluded him. “The way you speak of him – say his name…”

 

Glorfindel tensed; he had noticed the same thing.

 

“Ecthelion and I…” Erestor paused to gather his courage. “Ecthelion loathed the sight of me and it was not because I had fallen in love with Glorfindel. I do not know if he was ashamed of me, or maybe he was even envious that I had gained Turgon’s trust, but my brother –“

 

“Your brother?!” Glorfindel could keep quiet no more, pushed the curtains aside, and marched into the room. “Your brother?”

 

Erestor accusingly glared at Elrond, realizing his lover had set him up. That stung and hurt.

 

“I told you not to reveal yourself,” hissed Elrond, jumping to his feet.

 

“I need answers, Erestor,” said Glorfindel, ignoring the venomous look Elrond was giving him. Glorfindel shoved the half-Elf aside and pushed the chair to one side, so Erestor and he were face to face. “Are you telling me that Ecthelion and you were brothers?”

 

Erestor’s voice was bereft of emotion, addressing Glorfindel. “He was my older brother, aye.”

 

“He knew you were in love with me and treated you like that?” Glorfindel shook his head. “Ecthelion did not love me. He liked to show off with me at his side, and brag to his friends that I was his lover, but I never was. Do you understand that, Erestor? Ecthelion and I weren’t lovers. I was furious each time he kissed me in public!”

 

Elrond returned to his chair and sat down, watching them. Maybe Glorfindel revealing himself at that point had been the best thing that could have happened. For now Erestor was forced to face the golden-haired Elf.

 

Stunned, Glorfindel sat down in the chair closest to Erestor. “I never knew…”

 

“Ecthelion did not want anyone to know we were related. I became a disappointment to him when it showed that I had no talent as a warrior.” Erestor felt tired – drained – and accepted a refill when Elrond handed him his goblet. He needed the wine to finish his tale, as he knew Elrond wanted to know the whole truth and not bits and pieces.

 

“And then the attack happened,” said Elrond, eager to learn more.

 

“Aye, the attack…” Erestor’s eyes filled with self-loathing. “I tried helping defend the city, but I am not a warrior. When it became clear that the Hidden City was lost, I fled in a desperate attempt to find you, Glorfindel. Ecthelion saw me run and the hate in his eyes almost paralyzed me. But somehow I found the courage to follow through. I headed for the Encircling mountains, the Echoriath, near the eyries of the eagles, where I knew I would find you, protecting Idril, Tuor and their child Eärendil.” Erestor drank more of the potent wine and was beginning to feel light-headed. Suddenly, telling them wasn’t that painful anymore.

 

Glorfindel flinched; he remembered that attack only too well. He had died during it.

 

“I witnessed everything, Glorfindel. I was still too far away to interfere and I watched you leap upon the Balrog, cutting off his arm at the shoulder. I thought you would be victorious, but then it buried its claws in your golden hair. The Balrog fell and dragged you with him into the abyss of Christhorn. Seeing him take you down with him made my heart stop. I could not believe what I had just seen -- could not believe the creature had ended your life!” Erestor’s eyes filled with tears, as his memories overwhelmed him. “It was over and I'd pushed myself to my feet again when Thorondor, the eagle, descended down to the banks of the Thorn-Sir, the river at the base of the mountain. He recovered your corpse and placed you on the pass from which you fell.”

 

Glorfindel pushed his chair closer to Erestor. He had never expected to hear any of this, and one look at Elrond told him that this was unexpected to the half-Elf as well.

 

“You were horribly burned – beyond recognition -- but your golden hair remained.” Erestor swallowed more of the potent wine, unable to meet their eyes.

 

Glorfindel then made the first move and experimentally rested his hand on Erestor’s shoulder. “I am sorry you had to witness that.”

 

Erestor shrugged and that movement made him aware of Glorfindel’s hand on his shoulder. He stared at the fair Elf in surprise. “I had just failed to defend my city, had shamed myself by fleeing Gondolin and then witnessed your death. I no longer had a reason to live and…” Erestor emptied the goblet and loudly put it back on the table. “I was about to end my life when… when he appeared.”

 

“Who?” Erestor’s tale fascinated Elrond and he leaned in closer.

 

“A being of unrivaled beauty. I cannot describe him to you – the impression he left is overwhelming. But he did tell me his name. It was Námo, and he asked me not to take my life for too many had already fallen. His request sounded like an order and the dagger dropped from my fingers.”

 

Glorfindel didn’t know when it had happened, but he found himself caressing Erestor’s raven hair. “I am grateful he appeared, Erestor.”

 

Erestor laughed, mirthlessly. “He was kind and gentle and tried to console me. At that moment I did not wonder why one of the Valar would take it upon himself to comfort me, but after I regained my sanity, I did. I never found the answer.”

 

“You are not sharing everything with us,” said Elrond, knowing his lover through and through.

 

This time, a genuinely warm smile crossed Erestor’s features. “Námo found me kneeling beside Glorfindel’s corpse and for some reason my grief moved him.” He closed his eyes, trying to remember. “He said that too many valiant warriors had fallen and that he wanted to return one of them to Arda. He asked me to decide which Elf should be granted a rebirth.” His eyes opened and locked with Glorfindel’s. “I never hesitated and I spoke your name.”

 

Glorfindel sucked in his breath. “You could have asked Námo to return your brother to you!”

 

“I never loved Ecthelion as I love you – even though he was my brother.” Erestor bowed his head, as he didn’t want to see the expression in Glorfindel’s eyes.

 

“But this does not explain your attitude toward Glorfindel upon his arrival in Imladris.” Elrond filled Erestor’s goblet a third time, already catching the first signs of intoxication in his lover. It was a pity that only when drunk would Erestor tell them the truth.

 

Erestor laughed, bitterly. “I had fallen in love with you at that point, Elrond. I could not allow Glorfindel into my heart again, for then I would be unfaithful to you.”

 

Elrond’s heart missed a beat, seeing tears swimming in Erestor’s dark eyes.

 

“I do love you, Elrond. I would die for you – you know that. How can I then allow Glorfindel to take up residence in my heart as well? And yet, no matter how hard I tried hating you,” said Erestor, his gaze shifting from Elrond to Glorfindel. “You sneaked inside again and my love for you blossomed. I hated myself for that.” Erestor placed the goblet against his lips and drank, not caring that the red liquid dripped from his lips and onto his robes. “I know I acted horribly toward you. Glorfindel, but I was trying to keep myself from—“

 

Glorfindel caught the goblet before it could crash onto the floor and placed it onto the table. “What is amiss with him?” Erestor’s head had lolled forward and the blank eyes stared at Elrond.

 

“He is not used to consuming so much wine in such short a time.” Elrond rose from his chair and came to a halt at his lover’s side. “Telling us was hard on him – it drained him emotionally. That, combined with the wine proved too much for him.”

 

Glorfindel’s fingers resumed stroking the raven mane, only now realizing he was caressing Elrond’s lover. He quickly pulled back and gave the half-Elf an apologetic look.

 

“Nay, do not stop touching him. He has suffered much in the past because he loved you.” Elrond pushed his arms beneath Erestor’s back and knees and lifted him.

 

Glorfindel watched Elrond carry Erestor toward the bed. The half-Elf then placed Erestor on it and began removing the advisor’s robes. “Elrond, I should take my leave now.”

 

“Nay, you will stay.” Elrond glared at the blond Elf. “Did you learn nothing at all, then?”

 

“But…”

 

“Erestor needs you, Glorfindel. And I am secure enough in his love for me to accept that.” Elrond had stripped Erestor and covered his lover’s naked body with a silken sheet. He walked toward Glorfindel and came to a halt in front of his friend. “What are your feelings for Erestor?”

 

Elrond’s question baffled Glorfindel. “My feelings for him?”

 

“Be honest.”

 

Glorfindel drew in a deep breath and looked at Erestor’s reverie-filled eyes. “I liked him when we lived in Gondolin, and if it had not been for Ecthelion’s jealously, Erestor and I might have courted each other.” After a moment’s thought, he added, “I found him beautiful.”

 

“You speak of the past, my friend. Now address the present.” Elrond placed his hands on Glorfindel’s shoulders and kept his friend’s gaze prisoner. “And never forget that the Elf in my bed loves you.”

 

“But that Elf in your bed is *your* lover, Elrond,” replied Glorfindel in a soft voice. “How can I come between the two of you?”

 

Elrond turned Glorfindel around and then moved in behind him. “Look at Erestor,” he ordered, now that they stood in front of the bed. “Erestor has been in love with you for millennia. He is the very reason Námo allowed you to return to Arda, and he has made himself pay for the fact that he loves you. We owe him, Glorfindel. We owe it to him to work this out.”

 

“I want this to work out,” admitted Glorfindel, his heart fluttering in his chest as he looked at Erestor, who seemed so incredibly vulnerable in his sleep. “But how can it?”

 

“It is rather simple, Glorfindel. Erestor loves you and I believe you have feelings for him. You might not realize that at the present, but in time you will. I love Erestor dearly and he is devoted to me. That leaves you and me, Glorfindel.” Elrond slipped his arms around the golden-haired Elf’s waist. “We are friends, Glorfindel. We fought in battle, you helped me raise my children – I can count on you when I have need of you. Now tell me, would loving us be such a great sacrifice?”

 

“Us?” Glorfindel moved out of Elrond’s embrace and stared at the half-Elf in wonder.

 

“Aye, you are already attracted to Erestor…” Elrond stalked closer. “Only the three of us remain, Glorfindel. Why not find comfort in each other’s arms? Why not become our lover?”

 

Speechless, Glorfindel searched Elrond’s eyes. The gray eyes hid nothing, assuring him that the offer was sincere. “You want the three of us to become lovers?”

 

“I would prefer it that way,” said Elrond, honestly. “I want Erestor to have you, for his love is true and he has pined for you for ages. I would offer my bed to you – and my lover – but we would gain so much more if you could accept that it is the three of us now.”

 

Glorfindel searched his feelings. “I care about you as well, Elrond. You are very dear to me, but this is sudden.”

 

Elrond had his answer and unbuttoned his robes. He disposed of them and stepped closer to Glorfindel.

 

Glorfindel gave him an uncertain look now that a naked Elrond was doing away with his shirt.

 

“Step out of your leggings and join us.” Elrond looked expectedly at Glorfindel. “The moment of your choice has arrived.”

 

Glorfindel looked at Erestor again, saw the lines of worry etched deeply onto his brow, even in reverie, and then looked at Elrond. “You really love him.”

 

“I would die for him.” Elrond raised his arm and offered Glorfindel his hand. “You only have to take it to be with us.”

 

Glorfindel bit his bottom lip, realizing he had come to a crossroad in his life. He did find Elrond alluring, and Erestor beautiful. He made his decision when he stripped off the leggings and placed his hand in Elrond’s. “You will have to guide me. I never had a male lover, let alone two.”

 

Elrond curled his fingers around Glorfindel’s and pulled the golden-haired Elf close, burying him in a hug. “Erestor will be gentle with you, and so will I.”

 

Glorfindel tensed, now that they were skin against skin, but then told himself to relax. “Gentle?”

 

“Aye, very gentle.” Erestor had come to dominate their encounters and Elrond had never had to complain about his lover’s ability to pleasure him, but something told him that it would be different for Erestor and Glorfindel. /Erestor will want you to take control, Glorfindel. He will want to feel you inside of him./ That thought almost made him hard, but he controlled his body’s responses, as he didn’t want to intimidate Glorfindel by growing erect against him. /And, Erestor, I want to feel you inside of me! Oh, we will work out./

 

“Come with me, melethen.” Elrond caught the infinitesimal tremors that coursed through Glorfindel’s body at being addressed in such an intimate way.

 

Glorfindel allowed Elrond to guide him and awaited instructions when the half-Elf left him standing at the other side of the bed.

 

“Spoon up behind him, Glorfindel. Wrap your arms around him and hold him. Let him feel you.” Elrond stretched on the bed, face to face with Erestor, who was still blissfully unaware of this latest development.

 

Glorfindel drew in a deep, steadying breath and climbed into bed as well. He lay down, and then moved closer to Erestor.

 

“Hold him close,” whispered Elrond, brushing elusive strands of hair away from Erestor’s face.

 

“What if I grow aroused?” Glorfindel continued to inch closer until his groin practically rubbed against Erestor’s backside.

 

“I hope you will – later tonight that is. Erestor has to sleep off the effects of the wine first.” Elrond reached for Glorfindel and draped the warrior’s leg possessively atop of Erestor’s thigh. “Like that.”

 

“You want us to…?” Until this very moment Glorfindel hadn’t full realized that he was to make love to Erestor in the morning. The thought aroused him and his member reacted accordingly, finding a new home between Erestor’s buttocks.

 

Elrond arranged Glorfindel’s arms to his liking. One went around Erestor’s waist, but he placed the other on Erestor’s private parts. He busied himself curling Glorfindel’s fingers around Erestor’s testes and flaccid member. “Aye, this will do.”

 

Glorfindel bit his bottom lip, feeling Erestor rub his ass against him in his sleep. “Elrond!”

 

Elrond grinned. With one hand, he reached for Glorfindel, and he deposited his hand possessively on a round buttock. “You will grow comfortable with being our lover, Glorfindel.”

Glorfindel swallowed hard, feeling Erestor’s member harden marginally within his grip. “I never experienced anything like this, Elrond.”

 

“We will guide you through your first time, Glorfindel. Trust in us.”

 

“I cannot sleep this way!” Erestor’s musky scent invaded his nostrils, causing him to gain full hardness.

 

“You do not have to sleep, Glorfindel. I will remain awake as well, as I want to watch over my intoxicated lover.” Elrond soothingly rubbed Glorfindel’s skin, savoring the feel of the firm buttock beneath his fingertips.

 

Glorfindel sighed and nuzzled Erestor’s neck. He had no idea what to expect upon Erestor’s awakening, but he was determined not to disappoint the other Elf. Erestor had longed for him for so long that he would do whatever it took to take away the pain in those large, deer-like eyes.

 

 

 

Erestor’s eyes regained awareness and instantly widened, realizing something was wrong – very wrong. Last night’s conversation returned to him and he shivered, recalling what he had given away – what he had told them! Tears began building in his eyes and he blinked once, trying to do away with them. Once his vision was clear, he found himself staring into Elrond’s gray ones. The half-Elf was awake and studying him. Erestor flinched under the penetrating stare.

 

“Does the wine still bother you, melethron?” Elrond’s eyes remained fastened on Erestor’s, although Glorfindel was also trying to catch his gaze.

 

Glorfindel held his breath, waiting for the moment that Erestor realized that there were three of them in bed.

 

“You did that on purpose – feeding me that wine.” Erestor was trying hard not to panic and jump from the bed, feeling a warm body spooned behind him. As Elrond was in front of him, there was only one other person who could have joined them. Why had Elrond asked Glorfindel to share their bed? Unable to face the golden-haired Elf yet, he did his best to ignore the warm – and very aroused – body behind him.

 

“I thought you needed some… encouragement… to share your past with me, aye,” said Elrond, after a moment’s hesitation. “Would you have told me otherwise?”

 

“I do not know.” Erestor closed his eyes, sharply aware of Glorfindel’s fingers moving against his wakening member. He doubted the warrior had curled his fingers around his member out of his own accord; Elrond had doubtlessly encouraged him to do so. Glorfindel’s fingers were remarkably soft for a warrior’s and the infinitesimal pressure caused him to pant softly.

 

“Erestor?” Glorfindel whispered into the advisor’s ear. “Elrond asked me to stay, but if you prefer for me to leave, I will.” He uncurled a finger from Erestor’s shaft, but then Elrond’s hand settled atop of his, keeping him in place.

 

“You should let Erestor answer before taking any action, Glorfindel,” said Elrond in a firm tone. “Let him decide.” His eyes never left his lover’s and he saw the silent plea in them.

 

“This is wrong, Elrond,” whispered Erestor, eventually. “I should be faithful to you. I tried so hard not to think of Glorfindel, but…”

 

“I am here now, Erestor,” said the blond warrior in a soft tone. One look at Elrond told him that the half-Elf hoped Erestor would accept this. Following his instincts, Glorfindel tightened his hold on Erestor’s engorged member. “This is the first time ever that I am touching another male’s organ, Erestor. I have only known she-Elves in this way, but I want to touch you in this way and find out the exact nature of my feelings for you.”

 

“This is wrong!” Erestor’s eyes released precious tears. “I want Glorfindel, but I cannot have him! By doing that, I would betray you, melethen!”

 

Elrond could take no more. He knew it was wrong to make this decision for Erestor, but his lover just wasn’t thinking coherently at the moment. “Then let me make it right for you.”

 

Erestor’s eyes never left Elrond’s face when the half-Elf elbowed himself into a sitting position.

 

“Glorfindel, kiss me.” Elrond leaned in closer, hoping his friend was ready to take this step. “Let me give you to him.”

 

Glorfindel’s eyes flashed in understanding and he rose to meet Elrond. He had never kissed another male before and it felt awkward at first. But Elrond was an expert kisser and quickly had him moaning in pleasure. Elrond released his lips and Glorfindel’s eyes sparked with pleasure. “Oh, I liked that!”

 

Elrond chuckled, but then leaned in closer to Erestor. “Taste Glorfindel on my lips, and let me give him to you, melethron. May you realize that I welcome him in our bed.” 

 

Erestor’s heart missed a beat, tasting Glorfindel on Elrond’s lips. Until now, he hadn’t thought it possible that his lover would accept a third person in their bed – even if that person was Glorfindel. Under Elrond’s possessive kiss, he rolled onto his back, bringing Elrond along with him. The half-Elf straddled his hips and Erestor searched his lover’s eyes. Elrond was serious about this!

 

Elrond broke the kiss and smiled at Erestor. “I will leave the two of you to get acquainted.” Hearing Glorfindel gasp softly, he added, “I will be watching from the chair.” Elrond looked up and met the azure eyes. “If you need guidance, let me know.” Erestor’s hands didn’t release him easily, but in the end, he freed himself of his lover’s grip. Naked, he strode over to the comfortable chair in the corner and sat down crossways, letting his legs dangle over the arm rest. They were a magnificent pair to behold. Erestor, on his back, was trying hard to ignore Glorfindel, and stared at the ceiling. Glorfindel on the other hand, was eager to be noticed by the dark-haired Elf.

 

Glorfindel’s hand hovered above Erestor’s chest and he slowly lowered it until it rested on the skin over the dark-haired Elf’s heart. A hardening nipple rubbed against his palm and with every intake of breath Erestor trembled beneath his touch. Now that he had made up his mind to do this, he wondered *how* to do this. Was it so different from making love to a female?

 

Erestor finally succumbed to the need to look into the sapphire eyes. The golden-haired warrior lay propped up on his elbow and seemed to be studying him. Now that Elrond had given him permission to be with Glorfindel, Erestor decided to be honest with his secret love. “I always wanted you to touch me. To touch me intimately.”

 

Glorfindel’s mouth went dry, hearing those words, and he looked at Elrond. Finding the half-Elf lightly caressing his member, and nodding his head, Glorfindel felt confident enough to continue. With his female lovers, he had been the one in control and this behavior came naturally to him now. Within seconds he had moved atop of Erestor’s body, straddling the raven-haired Elf’s thighs. He buried one hand in the ebony mane and let the other trail down Erestor’s chest. He wanted to apologize for his ignorance in the past and for letting Ecthelion ruin their lives like that, but knew it was the wrong thing to do. Erestor didn’t need any apologizes from him now – the other Elf needed something different all together. “You are beautiful to my eyes, Erestor.”

 

“Kiss me? Please?” Erestor lifted an arm and buried his fingers in the golden mane. He had dreamt of having Glorfindel in this way for millennia!

 

Glorfindel smiled and bowed forward. Their lips touched and Glorfindel put everything he was into that kiss. Tasting Erestor, he moaned. The bruised lips parted and so did the teeth, allowing him inside. Massaging Erestor’s neck and shoulders with light touches, Glorfindel drew in a deep breath and thoroughly explored Erestor’s willing mouth.

 

Already aroused, Elrond didn’t touch himself yet. He wanted to reach completion with them.

 

Glorfindel loved the way Erestor squirmed beneath him, rubbing his lower body against his groin area. The raven-haired Elf was hard and slick with pre-ejaculate, but Glorfindel was determined to take his time with Erestor. After all, this was his first time with a male and he wanted to do everything right.

 

Glorfindel’s kisses fueled Erestor’s desire. He raised his hips in a mute plea for Glorfindel to move this on to the next level, but the blond warrior chose to ignore him and continued to plunder his mouth instead. Oh, Glorfindel tasted delicious! The Elda tasted of honey and almonds, of nuts and berries and he couldn’t get enough of him.

 

Releasing Erestor’s lips, Glorfindel found his lover panting softly. Apparently, the kiss had left Erestor breathless. Glorfindel flashed him a wicked grin and then began to explore his new lover’s body in earnest. His large warrior’s hands moved over Erestor’s body, caressing, rubbing, stroking and occasionally pinching. He especially enjoyed toying with Erestor’s nipples, which drew deep purrs from the advisor’s throat. It didn’t take Glorfindel long to find out that licking down Erestor’s flanks made his lover thrust in abandon; his caresses quickly had Erestor begging for more. Glorfindel slowly inched down, until he encountered Erestor’s hard and weeping flesh. He couldn’t help compare his erection to Erestor’s and grinned in a feline manner. Though Erestor was well-proportioned indeed, the advisor’s length didn’t compare to his.

 

Elrond watched with interest and was fascinated to see his normally domineering lover in such surrender.

 

Glorfindel experimentally bestowed a lick onto the slippery head of Erestor’s erection and wasn’t prepared when the dark-haired Elf arched his hips, thrusting upward.

 

Erestor sought out Glorfindel’s eyes. “I need you… I have needed you for so long.”

 

Glorfindel licked his lips and after pressing a kiss onto one of the velvet-like testes, moved closer to Erestor’s face. “In what way do you need me, pen vain?”

 

“I need to feel you inside of me.” Erestor panted from excitement. “Will you claim me?”

 

Glorfindel considered Erestor’s request and then made eye contact with Elrond. The half-Elf nodded, giving him his permission, but that left him with a new problem. “I have never been with a male before.”

 

“Then let me prepare Erestor for you.” Elrond rose from the chair, his erection bobbing energetically as he made his way over to the bed.

 

Glorfindel swallowed hard, feeling nervous, and moved aside so Elrond could sit down on the side of the bed.

 

“Up, meleth.” Elrond picked up the vial and coated his fingers with the oil.

 

Erestor’s heart thundered in his chest, as he pushed himself up onto all fours and offered himself to his long-time lover. Glorfindel sat only inches away from him and Erestor’s lips sought out their counter part.

 

Glorfindel allowed the kiss, but seeing Elrond touch the opening to Erestor’s body distracted him. He gave Erestor a last soothing kiss and then shifted on the bed to watch Elrond prepare Erestor. In time, he should be able to do this himself.

 

Erestor yelped, as a first digit entered him. His eyes sought out Glorfindel’s, but he quickly realized that the blond warrior was focused on Elrond – on seeing the half-Elf stretch him. That curious and eager look made his shaft throb with need and soft pants escaped him.

 

“One finger first,” instructed Elrond, coating his lover’s passage with oil.

 

“Two…” panted Erestor, eagerly pushing back.

 

“First, add more oil.” Elrond soothed Erestor when his lover called out in distress as he removed his finger. He returned with two, slowly inserting them into his lover’s heat. He handed Glorfindel the oil, whilst stretching Erestor’s channel. “It has been a while since I last took him, so be careful, Glorfindel.”

 

Glorfindel nodded and looked at the vial in his hands. “What do I do?”

 

“Coat three fingers with the oil and then move behind Erestor.” Elrond thrust his fingers into Erestor’s body again, scissoring them inside the channel. Erestor produced distressed mews, making Elrond seek out and rub the pleasure gland inside his lover’s passage.

 

Erestor closed his eyes in bliss and pushed back harder. “Oh…yes…”

 

Exchanging a look with Elrond, Glorfindel waited for the half-Elf to remove his fingers from Erestor’s body.

 

“Slowly…” Elrond guided the warrior’s fingers into Erestor’s body.

 

Dazed, Glorfindel looked at Erestor, who had taken three fingers inside and was still wiggling back, eager for more.

 

“Now try to find a nub inside his passage.” Elrond guided Glorfindel the best he could. “That will be your target once you are inside of him.”

 

Glorfindel did as he was told and after a few seconds, one fingertip brushed Erestor’s prostate, making the raven-haired Elf scream his name.

 

“Glor…findel!!” Erestor was almost sobbing; he was hard and in need of release, yet Elrond and Glorfindel denied him that very thing. “Please…!”

 

“Pull out, he is ready for you.” Elrond let more oil flow onto his palm and reached for Glorfindel’s erection, which shone an angry red. Glorfindel was as much in need of release as Erestor.

 

Glorfindel’s breath caught, feeling Elrond rub the oil onto his member. The intimate touch was unexpected and made him quiver with need. He pulled out his fingers and looked at the half-Elf. “I want to see his face.”

 

Elrond nodded in understanding. He also loved seeing Erestor’s face when his lover found release. Keeping in mind that this was Glorfindel’s first time, he took charge. “Glorfindel, sit cross-legged and lean back against the headboard.”

 

Erestor moaned; realizing what position Elrond had in mind for him.

 

Glorfindel moved into the desired position, wondering what would happen next.

 

“You wanted him for so long, melethen,” whispered Elrond into Erestor’s ear. “Take yourself and bring the three of us to completion.” Elrond moved away from his lover and stretched out at the foot of the bed, intent on watching them.

 

Erestor crawled toward Glorfindel on all fours, and the blond Elf opened his arms to catch Erestor in them. The loving expression in the dark eyes took him aback. Had he ever seen Erestor look so vulnerable before?

 

Erestor climbed onto Glorfindel’s lap and positioned himself above the warrior’s thick length. He curled his fingers around the bars, bit his bottom lip, and pushed down.

 

“Ai!” Glorfindel’s eyes widened with lust, seeing Erestor impale himself on his slick flesh. He slipped his hands beneath Erestor’s buttocks and assisted the raven-haired Elf as he lowered himself onto his shaft.

 

“You are big,” whispered Erestor, his breathing labored from the effort it took him to accept this large presence inside him. But he continued to push down and his buttocks finally settled in Glorfindel’s lap. His member throbbed painfully, and a sweet ache started in his lower body, where Glorfindel was buried inside him.

 

Enthralled by seeing his lover take Glorfindel inside himself, Elrond curled his fingers around his organ and began to pump his hardening flesh.

 

Glorfindel massaged the firm buttocks, rubbing the flesh. “Do you want this, pen vain?”

 

Biting his bottom lip in concentration, Erestor nodded. “I want you.” Bowing his head, he raised himself, aided by Glorfindel and then lowered himself back onto the hard flesh. Together, they established a rhythm and Erestor buried his face against Glorfindel’s shoulder when the warrior’s thrusts became more forceful. Oh, and Glorfindel lasted long! Much longer than he had thought!

 

Elrond groaned, watching them make love and paced his strokes to Glorfindel’s thrusts.

 

Erestor’s brow was covered in cold sweat as Glorfindel’s length constantly rubbed his prostate, but never long enough to make him come. How many minutes had they already been going like this? He had never lasted this long making love to Elrond!

 

Glorfindel chuckled, seeing the perplexed look in Erestor’s eyes. “Are you ready to come, melethron?”

 

Hearing Glorfindel call him that, made Erestor impale himself even harder, but it still wasn’t enough to reach orgasm. “Please… I beg of you… let me come…”

 

Glorfindel licked down Erestor’s throat, his tongue massaging the throbbing vein there. “Let go of the bars, then.”

 

Erestor’s fingers uncurled and he clung to Glorfindel when his fair lover deposited him on his back. He hooked his arms around his knees, opening himself up further and now Glorfindel thrust in earnest, shoving him over the bed with each stroke.

 

Unable to keep his distance any longer, Elrond leaned in closer and kissed Erestor hard. Their tongues met and dueled. Elrond came first, releasing a growl from deep within his throat. Looking up, he watched Glorfindel bury himself inside his lover and the sight made him tremble with release.

 

Glorfindel’s brow knitted in concentration, delivering one deep stroke after another. Suddenly Erestor trembled beneath him, the long legs dropped onto the mattress and warm cream erupted from the enflamed head. Erestor’s eyes dilated in orgasm and Glorfindel groaned, submitting to the divine sensation of Erestor’s inner muscle clenching him.

 

Erestor’s insides filled with Glorfindel’s semen and he sobbed uncontrollably, as the two of them finally reached orgasm.

 

Exhausted, Glorfindel collapsed atop of Erestor, still buried inside the tight channel. His lips rested against Erestor’s throat and he licked the salty skin there. Erestor trembled beneath him and Glorfindel looked into the large eyes. The pain that had been there was gone now – satiation stared back at him instead. 

 

“Pull out slowly,” instructed Elrond once more.

 

Glorfindel waited for his member to soften and then complied. Rolling off of Erestor, he lay on his back, panting hard. His head reeled with the experience. Making love had never felt so intense before!

 

Elrond examined his lover for tearing and blood, but found none; Erestor had been well-prepared. Grinning, he brushed sweaty strands away from Erestor’s face. “You will be sore for most of the day.”

 

“I do not mind,” said Erestor, lovingly caressing Elrond’s face. But then his head turned to look at Glorfindel. “I wanted you for so long.”

 

“And now you have me.” Glorfindel looked at Erestor in awe. “The way you made me feel!”

 

Erestor sought out Elrond’s eyes. “Was this just for tonight or…?” He was afraid to finish the question.

 

“Erestor, I told you before that it is just the three of us left here in Imladris.” Elrond stroked his lover’s damp face.

 

“Aye, here in Imladris, but what will happen when we sail for Aman?” Erestor searched Elrond’s eyes, and read the answer there. “This is forever?”

 

“Aye, for as long as we shall live,” confirmed Elrond. He extended his hand and pulled Glorfindel close to them. The two of them curled around Erestor, soothing the still trembling body with light touches. Elrond, spooned behind Erestor, wondered about his lover. Erestor had denied himself for so long, sacrificing a large part of his spiritual essence to make him happy. He wished he had realized the truth a long time ago.

 

Erestor and Glorfindel looked at each other with love in their eyes. Glorfindel draped an arm over Erestor’s waist, and reached for Elrond as well, pulling both dark-haired Elves close. “I should have said so millennia ago… But I will repeat it now; you are beautiful to my eyes, Erestor.” Erestor blushed, which made Glorfindel chuckle.

 

Elrond pressed a gentle kiss against the nape of Erestor’s neck. “I told you that for millennia, meleth. You never believed me. ”

 

And for the first time in all those millennia, Erestor believed them.

 

 

The End

August 2004

 

 

Translations:

Meleth = Love

Melethen = My love

Melethron = Lover (male)

Mellonen = My friend

Pen vain = Beautiful one

 

Source used; http://www.hithanaur.net – Sindarin phrasebook


End file.
